


草莓炸弹

by SatsukiKage



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alpha Dante (Devil May Cry), Alpha Vergil (Devil May Cry), Chinese Language, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28343679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatsukiKage/pseuds/SatsukiKage
Summary: DVD互攻。但丁受够了维吉尔每次在他们Alpha发情期都要不眠不休的战斗，他找了更好的方式来解决他们的发情期。或者说，本来应该的方式。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	1. 依赖（VD）

**Author's Note:**

> ABO。Alpha!Dante/Alpha!Vergil。  
> DVD互攻。大概会以DV/VD交替的形式更新。每章章节题目会注释本章cp向。但依旧会有贯彻全文的互攻提及。  
> 过去捏造有。OOC有。  
> 计划四到六章2w字内完结。

刀刃朝着但丁直直冲过来。

他再次接下维吉尔挥来的阎魔刀，锐利的光在刀锋处闪耀，击中魔剑但丁的剑身。维吉尔爆发的力度精准且快速，但丁的手掌几乎都要被震麻了。

他终于忍无可忍地将维吉尔弹开，然后趁着维吉尔再次冲过来之前大声叫喊：“暂停！暂停！！”

维吉尔再次起手的动作停顿。他站直身看向但丁，似乎在确认这是否是但丁的又一个花招。阎魔刀还停在半空，刀刃以一个收放自如的角度面向但丁。但丁只好收回魔剑，他知道是维吉尔不会和没有斗志的对手打架的。

维吉尔这才确信他真的是在要求一次暂停。兄长脸上的不悦毫不收敛，但还是将阎魔刀收回了刀鞘。

“这已经是你今天第四次喊暂停了，但丁。”

“如果你的一天是以三餐而不是时间计算的话，那确实是‘一天’。”但丁看到维吉尔收了武器便直接坐在了地上，“说真的，我们已经打了多久了？三天？四天？我真的不行了。”

“你分明是懒惰。”深知胞弟本性的维吉尔对于但丁的控诉丝毫没有愧疚之心。

“我是点到为止。”但丁反驳，他真的累坏了，尽管不是身体上的，“维吉尔，咱俩不可能每次发情期都不眠不休地打个一周。没人受得了。”

“从生理上来说我们都不是人。”

但丁完全忽视了维吉尔的话：“所以我提议，或许我们可以换个方式度过发情期。”

维吉尔目不转睛地盯着他。但丁眨眨眼，坦荡地面对维吉尔怀疑的目光。

“好吧，”维吉尔暂时让了一步，他放下阎魔刀坐到但丁身边，“什么方式？”

“你看，”但丁坐起来，“我们之所以如此不眠不休的打斗，本质上是因为Alpha发情期需要发泄内心的欲望，包括但不只限于烦躁和易怒，但本质都是性方面的。”维吉尔抱着胳膊，暂且没有反驳，于是但丁大着胆子继续说下去，“所以我提议，或许我们可以试试……本身应该用来度过Alpha发情期的方法？”

但丁看着维吉尔的表情从不解到震惊，最后变成一种带着羞耻心的愤怒。

“滑稽之谈！”

维吉尔近乎斥责的语气让但丁夸张地向后仰了仰，为了躲避维吉尔近乎实体化的怒火。

“别这么着急拒绝。”但丁对此毫不畏惧，维吉尔再生气也顶多是用阎魔刀砍他两下，但他是真的没心情没精力再打下去了，“维吉尔，维吉，哥，我是真的很累。或许以前魔界的生活让你早就习惯了不眠不休的厮杀，但我的作息还停留在在人界的时候。我需要休息，需要睡眠，需要饱餐一顿以及适当的欲望‘释放’。”

维吉尔没说话，他盯着地面的某个平平无奇的凹陷。但丁分不出维吉尔是真的在思考他的话还是只是单纯觉得他的话题很无聊。

“而且！”但丁突然提高声音，让维吉尔不得已将注意力放在他身上，“我们现在在魔界，周围都是危险。如果每次发情期都要耗尽一次体力，难免会被偷袭或找麻烦。别着急反驳，我知道以你的实力肯定能都把那些恶魔打倒，但是难免、万一、如果真的再出什么意外怎么办？”

但丁说话的时候用余光悄悄观察维吉尔的表情。说实话后面那些话只是冠冕堂皇的借口，他不觉得现在魔界真能有谁打得过他俩。但要说动维吉尔只能这么说，不然他固执的兄弟只会去选择找别的恶魔打斗，抛下他可怜的疲惫的胞弟，一个人躺在地上又烦又燥，裤裆还硬得发烫。

漫长的沉默之后，维吉尔脸上的表情慢慢发生了变化。他的愤怒松动了，里面冒出了一点绝非善意的好奇。

“你想怎么做？”他问。

但丁前一刻还充满疲惫的脸上立刻冒出光：“那我就当你同意了！”

维吉尔没回答。但丁也不奢望维吉尔回答，这种程度的默认对但丁来说就已经很惊喜了。其实他压根就没想到维吉尔会答应。这可是维吉尔——那个油盐不进，只知道追求力量和追求更多力量的维吉尔。

但丁试探地凑到维吉尔面前，双手搭在维吉尔的膝盖上。除了刀锋相对的时候他们还从来没有凑得这么近过，但丁第一次如此清晰地闻到维吉尔的信息素，藏在恶魔和他们的血腥味之下，一股清新的海风席卷了但丁的嗅觉。大概维吉尔此刻也是同样的感受，他看到了维吉尔脸上表情轻微的变化。

但愿他不讨厌草莓，但丁打心底祈祷。

但丁解开维吉尔的裤子，半勃的性器几乎迫不及待地脱离布料的束缚蹦了出来。说一点都不紧张是骗人的，毕竟但丁从来没给男人口交过。同时一种莫名的兴奋又从但丁的心底蔓延开。不是说他是个会因为给兄弟口交而兴奋的变态，但是要知道，这可是维吉尔的性器。维吉尔的！有几个能活着见到这玩意的。

但丁张开口，先用口腔包裹住维吉尔的顶端。维吉尔没有动，但丁还是清晰地听到了维吉尔突兀的吸气声。这让他动作大胆了起来。他小心地收起牙齿，嘴唇模仿着交媾的动作吞吐。发情期的Alpha下体分泌的体液混上汗液味道实在不算多好，但维吉尔开始急促的呼吸让但丁觉得这一切都值得。要是维吉尔即使如此还要拒绝他的提议，他就真的要怀疑维吉尔是不是背着他偷偷出家当过和尚了。

吞吐几下之后，但丁用舌头舔过柱体，同时用手握住口腔照顾不到的部分。柔软的舌尖细细地舔舐过性器的沟壑，手指揉捏着柱体和根部的囊袋。他一直学什么都很快，口交也不例外。在几次有目标的试探后，但丁发现用舌头舔哪些地方会让维吉尔的手突然紧握，知道触摸哪里会使维吉尔呼吸急促地轻喘。空气中海风的味道又浓郁了几分，但丁有其中十分的功劳。

但要是仅仅是帮维吉尔口出来，那他的计划可就泡汤了。于是不顾维吉尔不满的哼声，但丁吐出了维吉尔的性器，然后在维吉尔诧异的目光下，主动脱下了自己的裤子，把手指探进后穴。

维吉尔一时语塞：“你——”

“我说过了，用Alpha本来应该度过发情期的方法。”但丁的声音有些颤抖，因为体内的两根手指。他还从不知道给自己扩张是这么难的事情。“别以为是免费的，老哥。下次就轮到你来了。”

维吉尔开口，看口型大概是想说“想都别想”。但丁抢先一步再次含住维吉尔的性器，于是那句拒绝的话化成一声闷哼。但丁挑衅地看向维吉尔，口中大开大合的动作明摆着就是不想让维吉尔说话。维吉尔眯起双眼，一只手用力压住但丁的头。性器顶端压住但丁的喉咙，呕吐反应让他恶心得想咳嗽，连牙齿都碰在了维吉尔的柱体上。但维吉尔依旧没有放手。

他早晚会报复回来的。但丁想。然后抽出体内的三根手指，挥开维吉尔的手骑在他腰上。他本来还想说些什么，可是维吉尔此刻的表情让他感觉自己再挑衅下去大概真的要遭殃，于是他干脆利落地坐了下去。

疼。除了疼还是疼。完全没怎么好好扩张的体内干涩一片，僵硬的肌肉固执地收缩着，紧绷的身体像被从下面开始劈成两半一样疼痛。但丁做了几个深呼吸，努力让自己放松下来减缓痛楚。

维吉尔大概也不怎么好受，他皱着眉，想从但丁身体里拔出来，反而使好不容易镇定下来的疼痛再一次加剧。但丁一边吐着脏话一边按住维吉尔的肩膀阻止他的动作。

“别动。”但丁吸着气，咬着牙让自己把腰沉下去。黏滑温热的液体从但丁的穴口流出，多半是血。

“嘶——”维吉尔吸了口气，不知是同样因为疼痛还是别的什么，“我不知道你还有受虐倾向。”

“操，你以为我是为了谁。”但丁小声嘟囔。他晃着腰，流血反而使他体内多了一点润滑，让进出变得更加容易起来。但丁扶着维吉尔的肩膀，他能感觉得到维吉尔在他的动作下稍微软下去的性器又再次膨胀起来。而他无情的哥哥此刻似乎终于明白了他的一片苦心，体贴地配合着但丁的节奏托起但丁的腰。但丁松了口气。感谢维吉尔体内的人类部分，看来他多少还有点良心。

维吉尔进出得深深浅浅，每次都戳在但丁体内不同的位置。虽然但丁第一次被上，但至少知识他还是有的。他立刻察觉到维吉尔是在寻找他的前列腺。

其实但丁压根没想走这么远。他就想让维吉尔发泄完了之后再软磨硬泡让维吉尔再帮他发泄一下。毕竟同为Alpha，他没奢望自己会多享受被插入的过程。维吉尔此刻的动作反而让他有些不好意思于维吉尔的体贴。或许V真的改变了他的一部分。

顶端再次擦过一点，但丁像被电了一下猛得颤抖，呻吟声发出得措不及防。维吉尔找到了他要命的一点。维吉尔一刻没停，握着但丁的腰一次次往前列腺处撞击，过分的快感让但丁双腿发抖，几乎要撑不住自己。他刚想让维吉尔慢点，突然被维吉尔的力量推翻过去。头撞在凹凸不平的地面让他眼前一黑，但丁没来得及反应，维吉尔便故意用力地顶进他的身体，研磨般在他的前列腺处用力碾压。但丁勉强睁开眼睛，他看到了维吉尔眼底的笑意。

靠，他刚刚在自我感动什么呢。发情期的Alpha哪来的良心，维吉尔分明是想看他的笑话。

虽说一边和维吉尔打架、一边想着怎么劝说维吉尔操他的自己也没什么良心可言就是了。但丁想。既然维吉尔开始主动，他也不必再为了担心维吉尔反悔而小心翼翼。他双腿缠住维吉尔的腰，伸手搂住维吉尔的脖颈，强行将他的上半身压下来，一口咬住维吉尔的脖颈。

他咬得唐突又用力，拟似标记Omega的动作让但丁口中的Alpha信息素分泌激增。草莓的味道此刻变成了被沉闷过久后发酵的酒精，甘甜中生出几分刺激的攻击性，在海风中不甘示弱地宣扬着自己的存在。维吉尔扯开但丁，将他的手按在地上。但丁不反抗，舔了舔还沾着血的嘴角，得意洋洋地显摆自己的成果。

“这是你自找的，但丁。”维吉尔嘶声威胁。

一定是发情期的错，但丁居然一瞬间认为自己的名字被维吉尔干涩的声音念出来甚至有些性感。以至于维吉尔开始用力撞击但丁的体内，径直撞到他子宫口的时候，他的第一反应不是阻止维吉尔把结塞进自己体内，而是因为突如其来的快感大声呻吟。

“操你的，维吉尔——”但丁用靴子勾着维吉尔的后腰，夹着维吉尔腰侧的双腿随着维吉尔的动作不断颤抖。

“看好了现在是谁在操谁。”维吉尔嘲弄的笑意中掺杂着性欲。

该死，为什么连说脏话都是他要更性感。

但丁愤恨世间不公，只能用力去咬维吉尔那张罪恶的嘴。维吉尔不躲，反而张开嘴，在但丁侵入之前更加热情地反扑回去。毫无章法的亲吻里只有性和本能，Alpha们企图用自己的信息素涂满对方的口腔，却只是让味道胡乱交融在一起。但丁发泄地在维吉尔脸上留下几个滑稽的齿印，拦不住维吉尔强硬塞进他身体的结。塞得满满的身体又酸又涨，却又不似刚刚只有疼痛，反而有种酥酥麻麻地感觉顺着脊椎上涌。

他完了。但丁心想，他真的变成受虐狂了。都怪维吉尔。

维吉尔的性器在他体内跳动，但丁意识到维吉尔快要射精了，于是握住自己的性器撸动。对Alpha来说被插入的快感远远不足已到达顶端，他只能可悲地自我安慰。

但出乎意料地，维吉尔伸手握住了但丁的根部。但丁骂了一声，维吉尔故意握得很紧，却不至于过于用力，精准控制的力度让身体错以为进入了别人的身体。但丁用胳膊捂着脸，他感觉自己在维吉尔的手中成了结。但丁完全控制不住自己的身体，而他又不得不承认，一边被维吉尔插入一边被维吉尔手淫爽得他脑子都要沸腾了。

耳畔满是彼此的喘息和满足的呻吟，空气中Alpha们充满攻击性的信息素交织在一起，不分胜负地企图侵占对方的领地。但丁挺起了腰，在一阵痉挛和失控的呻吟声中到达了高潮。

但丁感觉这一下快把他脑子射出去了。鬼知道自从来到魔界他有多久没有经历过性高潮了，更别说在发情期。

他恍惚了一会儿，直到维吉尔从他体内退出去才回过神。但丁坐起来，舒服地伸了个懒腰，慢慢悠悠整理好自己，用魔力去除掉身上的浊痕。他看着从性欲中清醒过来后的维吉尔，自律的魔剑士正沉默地面对着自己刚刚的所作所为。

“怎么样，我跟你说这样会更好吧？”但丁的语气里满是理所当然。他这次牺牲这么大，维吉尔总找不到理由再拒绝他了吧。他甚至有些得意于自己的贴心，拍了拍维吉尔的肩膀，“尽情依赖我吧，老哥。你的兄弟永远为您效劳。”

维吉尔没回答，他摸了一下自己刚刚被拍过的肩膀，无声地重复了一遍但丁的话。

依赖。维吉尔默念。依赖。这本是他以为应当属于弱者的词语。

维吉尔唇角不自觉牵扯出一个微笑。

感觉倒并不坏。


	2. 付出

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章为DV。

维吉尔在一阵燥热和沉闷中睁开眼。他想，一定是因为但丁一直强行拉着他以人类的方式作息，三餐规律按时入眠，日出而作日落而息，他才会警惕性降得如此快，连但丁在扒他的裤子他都没有第一时间醒来。

“但丁，”被强行从睡眠中拉出来的维吉尔无法压抑内心的烦躁，“你最好给我一个合理的解释。”

“咳嗯。”但丁装腔作势地清了清嗓子，手没从维吉尔的腰上放下。维吉尔盯着那双不老实的手，决定如果但丁的解释没有让他满意，他就砍下这双手喂恶魔。

“这不是发情期到了，我们说好的。上次让你上我了，这次就该轮到我了。”

谁跟你说好了。

维吉尔皱着眉还没来得及说话，但丁就维吉尔开口之前继续说：“你不会想反悔吧，老哥？”

反悔。

维吉尔被这个词点燃了。他不该被如此简单的挑衅激怒，但这可是但丁，那个总有办法惹他生气的但丁，那个即使他失去了人类部分的记忆也依旧忘不掉的但丁。

“如果我拒绝你，倒是我不讲信用了？”

“这是你自己说的。”

但丁眨眨眼，脸上的无辜让维吉尔想起了儿时的夏天，但丁偷吃他的布丁被当场抓包时也是这个表情，装成一副完全不知道布丁原本就该是一人一个的样子。

维吉尔不明白为什么但丁总是能轻易惹恼他，他压根不在乎那个布丁。他本就不怎么喜欢甜食，如果但丁当面要求他也许会直接让出那个布丁。然而但丁没有。狡猾的弟弟委屈地撅起嘴，皱起鼻子反过来控诉他斤斤计较。于是维吉尔忍无可忍，和但丁在厨房里扭打了起来。

结局当然是伊娃过来拉开了他们俩，而维吉尔在伊娃斥责自己时不服气地红了眼角，一言不发地躲进了房间。尽管母亲的声音并不严厉，也没有责怪之意。或许伊娃还一同斥责了但丁，他记不清了，就像他记不清最后那个被吃了一半的布丁究竟是被但丁吃完了还是被自己整个生吞了下去，就像他记不清的无数个和但丁的片段。

无数个，但丁，欠揍的，片段。

“你真的很有惹恼别人的天赋，但丁。”维吉尔的声音里包着怒火。

“别这么冷淡。刚刚的话是我说的不对，我收回，我道歉。”但丁的唇微微撅起来，像撒娇，又像在索求一个亲吻，“拜托了维吉尔，就这一次，就当是为了长久的未来满足满足你可怜的弟弟我。我会好好满足你的。求你了？”

维吉尔盯着但丁的脸，与自己颜色相近的冰色眸子里却有着和自己截然不同的热情，仿佛任何冰川在他面前只是一把火的事。但丁无意识翘起泛着水光的唇，单薄的唇上有着不符合他年龄的粉润。一种异于发情期和愤怒的燥热从他的心底燃起来。他不知道那是什么，但那确实令他的态度松动了。

这就是但丁的目的吗？一次次冲破他的底线，然后改变他的内心？维吉尔思考。不，这对但丁来说反而太过聪明了。他的弟弟才不会想这么多有的没的。

“好吧。就这一次。”维吉尔最后还是松了口，他看到但丁亮起来的双眼，故意补充道，“但如果让我有任何不满，我会立刻停止。”

“了解！”但丁语气中的喜悦令维吉尔也忍不住嘴角上扬。他无法否认但丁确实总是能牵动他情绪的那个，好的坏的都一样。

他任由但丁将他的皮裤脱到腿窝，头埋在他的双腿之间，用手托起他的臀部。维吉尔劝说自己，为自己不符合常理——维吉尔的常理——的言行找一个合适的借口。就这一次。他想。为但丁付出些什么也无所谓，反正下次他还能再赢回来。

然后但丁舔上了他的后穴。

维吉尔的腰猛地颤了一下。但丁温热的唾液糊满维吉尔的穴口，舌尖试探着伸入他的身体。这感觉很奇怪，却不难受。柔韧的肉块顺着他的甬道探了进去，将他的身体撑开一点点，诡异地膨胀在体内，却又不疼。他从未有过这种体验，这使维吉尔难免有些动摇，但他不想将自己的失态暴露在但丁面前。年长者吸了口气，屏住呼吸企图压下自己的喘息。

但丁似乎只是想做一下润滑，他很快就退了出来，留下一屁股口水。维吉尔对此皱了皱眉，不过但丁立刻将舌头贴在他的性器上，舔舐着维吉尔的沟壑，让他的不满瞬间被涌上的欲望冲散。维吉尔发出一声绵长的叹息。他不明白但丁为什么这么擅长这种事，他早晚要和但丁好好谈谈。

第一根手指进入体内的过程并不困难，事先润滑加上但丁时时刻刻给予的快感，维吉尔体内被侵入的不适感被化到了最小。但丁缓慢地在体内进出，修剪得圆润的指腹在维吉尔体内耐心地抚摸，不放过一寸软肉，同时不忘吞吐口中的性器。维吉尔甚至感觉但丁再这么做下去他或许会直接被口出来。

但丁确实很擅长这个。他没费太多工夫就找到了维吉尔的前列腺，隔着肠壁轻轻按压那一点。维吉尔的双腿收紧，下意识想收起双腿，却因为双腿间夹着的但丁而不能如愿。这种感觉和之前他所经历过的快感都不一样，久违的未知激活了这些日子在魔界打斗厮杀得快要麻木的大脑，维吉尔难以自控地发出一声呻吟，说是呻吟也不过是比较大声的喘息，不过已经足够让但丁清晰地认识到那不是他的错觉了。

空气中的草莓味突然变得浓郁起来。维吉尔嘴唇微微颤抖着，为但丁突然爆发的Alpha信息素。Alpha生理之间的互斥让他如此清晰感觉到自己正在被另一个Alpha侵犯，他却意外地不讨厌这种感觉。草莓的味道此刻比起果酒更像糖浆，甜得维吉尔舌根发腻，但依旧，无法生出厌恶的情感。维吉尔将其归咎于亲情和血缘。

手指不知不觉加到了两根。维吉尔能感觉自己的身体在但丁的手中逐渐被打开，但丁不仅在扩张他的身体，同时也为了让他更容易放松而抚摸着他的身体。枪术师灵巧地单手解开了魔剑士马甲的纽扣，在袒露出的胸口上抚摸，指尖顺着维吉尔肌肉的纹路一路下滑，从锁骨到乳尖，再从腰侧滑向人鱼线，最后沿着双腿探向腿窝。

维吉尔又缩了下腿。他对疼痛早已麻木，却对这样亲昵的抚摸意外地轻易动容。他克制住自己，不主动挺腰追寻但丁的手，这是他给自己的最后一块遮羞布。他无法否认但丁实在是——如但丁自己所言——令他满足得过头，维吉尔感觉不到一丝痛楚，只有纯然的性欲和快感顺着腰椎升腾，让他的腰软得使不上劲，握着阎魔刀的手都不知何时搂到了但丁的肩上。

这对于要求自己极度严格的维吉尔来说实在堪称耻辱。但是为了但丁。维吉尔想，就这一次，他只忍这一次。他能感觉出但丁的努力，同样处于发情期的Alpha气味快熏得维吉尔嗅觉失灵，但丁却依旧没有任何急躁的表现，他是真的想做到最后。这反而成了漫长的折磨。维吉尔吐了口气，在开口之前努力将自己整理成正常的语气。

“够了。”

维吉尔的声音打断了但丁的动作。尽管经过整理，他的声音依旧干涩沙哑得不似平常，掺杂着诡异的柔软。

“直接进来吧，但丁。”

但丁肉眼可见地愣了一下。维吉尔感觉自己的手指抽了出来，听见但丁解开腰带的声音，却迟迟没有接下来的动作。他移了移自己的视线，对上但丁有些迟疑的目光。

“你确定要我直接进来？”维吉尔看着但丁的喉结上下动了一下，“你不会在我进去之后后悔或者一脚把我踹开之类的？”

维吉尔把视线又下移了一点，停在但丁的胯间，不耐烦地歪了下头。这家伙明明快硬得快爆炸了怎么还在说些有的没的废话。

“别让我说第二遍。”

维吉尔话音刚落，但丁便直接顶了进来，正中红心。维吉尔睁大了眼睛，他高高抬起头颅，身体像拱桥一般挺起，又脱力地跌回地面。尽管他确实没有发出什么丢人的声音，但是他的动作足以向但丁说明自己的感受。尊严使维吉尔不愿示弱，但是他不得不在心底承认这实在有些太过了。

但丁在冲击维吉尔敏感点的同时不忘照顾他前面滴着水的性器，带着手套的手掌贴在他的柱体上，被他的体温焐热。手指搔挠着他性器上的沟壑，前液一小股一小股地从里面流出来，性器被撸动时牵扯出的水声强奸着维吉尔的耳朵。

维吉尔抬头，视线不可避免地落在但丁身上。草莓味的Alpha憋红了脸，在察觉到他的视线后给予他一个随意的笑容。但丁依旧配合着手上的动作，一下下用控制得刚好的力度撞击着维吉尔的前列腺。快感积攒在胸口，然而但丁隐忍的表情使他无法沉浸于此。还有别的什么在胸口叫嚣着，扰乱他的大脑，使他不得安宁。

于是维吉尔终于挥开但丁的手，大腿夹住但丁的腰，将自己抬了起来，面对面坐在但丁身上。

“维、维吉尔？！”但丁似乎被维吉尔的动作吓了一跳。

“闭嘴，但丁。”维吉尔给但丁一个警告的眼神，然后抬起自己的腰，变换角度，让但丁插入自己身体的最深处。但丁怪叫了一声，听起来像是想要忍住却没能如愿的呻吟。令人背后发麻的快感消失了，仿佛身体的痛觉终于苏醒了一般，维吉尔第一次在这场性事中感觉到了疼痛。强硬塞进身体的性器撞开手指无法触碰的深度，像是钉子强行被凿进木板。

维吉尔吐了口气，抬起腰再次用力坐下。他听着但丁的声音，不知为何，胸口的沉闷在但丁难以自控地搂住他时彻底消失了。尽管快感没有之前那般纯然，但另一种别样的满足感充斥在他的全身。维吉尔满意地舔了舔下唇，在但丁又惊又喜的目光里夹紧自己再次用力坐下去。

“等等！”但丁小声骂了一句脏话，“维吉尔，你不必——”

维吉尔没让但丁说完便堵住了但丁的嘴，用他自己的唇。他张开口，咬住那个总是惹毛他的舌头，毫不客气的吸吮啃咬。但丁吸了口气，一点点血腥味在维吉尔口中晕开，更多草莓的味道侵入他的嗅觉、味蕾。维吉尔毫不客气地全部吞入腹中。

维吉尔放开但丁，点着但丁的胸口眯起双眼微笑：“我说了，让你闭嘴。”他高傲地抬着头，风衣的下摆随着他抬起腰部的动作在身后展开，他丝毫没有意识到此刻的自己多么像一只得意地绽开自己美丽翎羽的孔雀。

大概但丁终于明白了维吉尔想要的到底是什么，他托住维吉尔的臀，用力地朝着维吉尔体内撞去，不顾自己撞击的位置究竟是何处。维吉尔双腿颤抖了一下，他似乎感觉但丁戳到了他的子宫，不过他并不抗拒，因为这是他想要的。他不想看到但丁为了他的感受而隐忍自己，他宁愿违背但丁的意识，违背以往的自己，去主动迎合但丁的身体，也不想但丁再做出什么令他胸口发闷的事。

“维吉尔，我——”

维吉尔用能剜下但丁一块肉的目光瞪了但丁一眼。但丁如果再不接受他的“好意”，他可就真的把但丁钉在地上走人了。但丁读出了维吉尔的意思，他在嘴边做了个拉上拉链的动作，然后亲了亲维吉尔的嘴角。

维吉尔哼了一声。这个吻使他嘴角发烫，他不得不张开口散掉这股热气。这使他的声音变得难以隐藏，尤其但丁还又一次将手放在了他的性器上。不再顾虑的Alpha毫无章法地撸动维吉尔的性器，没有轻重的动作反而使维吉尔感觉到比刚刚更多的快感，那是性和本能激发出的渴求，对发情期的Alpha来说要比所谓的技巧和体贴更加刺激。

维吉尔搂住但丁的肩膀，他确信但丁真的戳到了自己的子宫，比戳在前列腺上更加令人难以忍耐的快感一波波卷走他的理智。但丁没有将结塞进他的体内，但一次次的撞击让维吉尔感觉自己的宫颈口几乎要被但丁撞开。从未被侵犯过的位置带来的快感令维吉尔脚趾都蜷缩起来。他的双腿痉挛着，只能依靠但丁的双手在他身上起伏，他眼前泛起白光，鼻间的草莓味让他口干舌燥。于是维吉尔张开口，朝着源头一口咬去。

维吉尔听到但丁的叫声，或许里面还掺着自己的，他分不太清。高潮来得措不及防，维吉尔大口喘息，慢慢从但丁身上起来，交合处溢出的精液顺着他的大腿根流到了膝盖，留下一片显眼的水痕。

下半身黏糊糊的触感实在称不上有多好，维吉尔忍不住抱怨：“你怎么射之前不说一声。”

但丁朝着他眨了眨眼，他又摆出那副无辜的、仿佛一切都是维吉尔的错的表情：“是你不让我说话的。”

维吉尔做了个深呼吸。就忍这一次。他对自己说，在但丁又一次凑上来用半勃的性器蹭他的屁股的时候。

就忍这一次。等发情期结束了他就把但丁钉在山头风干了喂恶魔。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我就直接说了。我想要评论（


	3. 回家

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章无明确攻受向。

但丁盯着头顶的天花板发呆。

现在大概是凌晨一点半——或者两点半——但丁数不清了。时钟走针的声音在他数到第五十六个六十秒的时候被厨房水管滴水的声音彻底盖住了。

水滴落在忘记清洗的盘子上，顺着油污滑落，再落进水池。但丁想，他明明特意把水管上的螺丝拧紧了一圈，怎么还在漏水。他得在维吉尔抱怨之前买根新水管换上。他回过神，但时钟已经在他走神的时候不知道走过了多少秒。

扯远了。总之，他，但丁，斯巴达之子，传奇恶魔猎人，在从魔界回到人界的第三天，彻底失眠了。

为什么是第三天？这可就说来话长了。

他和维吉尔在彻底清理完魔界内的树根之后，刚好迎来了到魔界后的第六次发情期。他们遵循着他们最近刚定下的“小规矩”，一三五但丁上维吉尔，二四六维吉尔骑但丁，最后一天谁打赢了谁在上。

不过他们就“在上”这个定义还没有明确定下来，毕竟骑乘也算在上，但丁对维吉尔这么说，而维吉尔掐着他的脖子，看起来不掐死他不罢休。但丁很争气地在维吉尔把他掐晕之前射进维吉尔的子宫。

但丁晕过去了，醒过来的时候维吉尔穿戴整齐地站在他旁边，告诉他，他找到了回到人界的方法。

这倒是个惊喜，如果维吉尔叫醒他的方法不是用阎魔刀插他肚子就更好了。

他们通过一条不知开向哪里的传送阵，出去的时候撞上一帮也不知道从哪里冒出来的三脚猫巫师，大概就是他们激活了这个传送阵。维吉尔毁了那个小小的传送阵，堵上了裂缝，而但丁开了魔人，告诉这几个小巫师下次再这么做，恶魔就会诅咒他们的后代三代没有屁眼。

几个三十都不到的年轻人吓得屁滚尿流地跑了，不知道究竟是被但丁吓得，还是但丁身后阎魔刀上冒寒气的维吉尔吓得。

屋子没了人，两个不速之客翻箱倒柜，对着好不容易找到的地图面面相觑。

“这里应该是芝加哥？”但丁说。

“那是哪？”维吉尔问。

但丁指着地图的封面：“不知道，这上面写的。”

维吉尔面无表情地盯着但丁，但丁后背发毛，连忙说：“别生气别生气！你不是可以开门传送吗，你传送到一个你去过的地方我就认路了。”

不认路的维吉尔没辙，只能听但丁的开了道门，他俩走过去，出去正对上一道紧闭的金属卷帘门。

“这又是哪？”但丁问。他本以为维吉尔会传送到红墓市之类的地方。

“尼禄的车库。”维吉尔抬了抬手上的阎魔刀，“我拿回这个的时候来过一次。”

“噢……”但丁眨了眨眼，“那要不去和你儿子打个招呼再走？”

维吉尔用目光削了但丁一眼，但丁遗憾地耸耸肩。看来是没戏了，他还想看父子见面的动人场面呢。于是他们一声招呼没打地走了，或者说，飞了。因为没有交通工具也没有钱，所以他们趁着夜黑风高开着魔人化一路飞到了Devil May Cry事务所，落在门口的时候吓了门口野猫一跳。

但丁踹开门，欢呼着扑向他想念已久的沙发，然后意识就消失了。他醒来的时候躺在自己房间的床上，身上裹着一条毯子。字面意义的裹着，那条毯子把他裹得像瑞士卷里的奶油，他怎么也没法在不弄坏毯子的情况下正常抽身出来。想想也知道是谁的杰作。

始作俑者正在楼下。但丁听到了维吉尔的皮鞋踩在木地板上踱步，似乎有些不安。什么能让维吉尔不安？但丁思考了一秒，答案和答案本人同时闯进他的大脑，带着一句“操你的但丁你回来了居然也不和我说一声噢维吉尔我是说父亲你怎么也在这儿不不不我的意思不是不欢迎你我只是、只是……呃……这么说早上接电话的也是你……？”。

有良心的恶魔猎人听够了热闹，决定下楼解救尼禄。尼禄看到但丁就像看到救世主一样骂骂咧咧地朝他冲了过去。但丁搂过尼禄的肩膀，把暴躁男孩按在了沙发上，对他解释了来龙去脉，向他保证下次如果路过一定会进去打个招呼，并答应了周末会去Fortuna一起吃晚饭。

维吉尔坐在旁边的椅子上，几次想插话都被尼禄糊弄过去了。但丁心想他之后得跟这小子说说，没看见维吉尔都失落成那个样子了吗？他老哥连眼角都耷拉下来了。

尼禄走了之后但丁才意识到他好像也应该跟其他人打声招呼，于是他给蕾蒂打了电话——奇迹的，事务所里居然还有水电，但丁之后得好好感谢一下老朋友们——然后接下来的一整天他都是在接电话中度过的。他累坏了，比杀了一万只恶魔还累，当晚倒在床上一觉到天亮。

第三天，但丁去找莫里森接了几个委托，都不是急活，所以他打算下周再开工。

六个月没住过人的Devil May Cry除了沙发和但丁睡过的那张床之外都堆了厚厚一层灰，为了让维吉尔能更愿意留在他身边——他当然不会让维吉尔再离开，然后又搞出个V或者尤里森出来，他得时时刻刻看着他不省心的老哥——他打算给事务所来一次大扫除。

但丁看维吉尔闲得无聊，告诉他杂物间里堆了一些他之前从老家的废墟里抢救出来的东西，有些书或许他会感兴趣。维吉尔便把杂物间里那些从来没收拾过的箱子都搬了出来，里面堆着一些但丁只用过一次的武器、奇奇怪怪的恶魔道具、一些应急食品、还有两箱书。维吉尔打开其中一箱，而但丁也凑了过来。他的打扫刚刚告一段落。

下一刻他就后悔了，他应该直接去打扫卫生间的。

维吉尔的书上放着一个非常明显不是书的物件，但丁看到那团黑漆漆的烂皮革，第一时间没反应过来，直到维吉尔拿起了他他才意识到那是什么。那是当初维吉尔坠下魔界前划破的手套。

但丁一把抢了过去，他小心翼翼地看向维吉尔的表情，希望维吉尔没回想起这是什么。维吉尔皱着眉，脸上的表情除了复杂还是复杂。

于是但丁的最后一丝希望破裂了。他干笑着，不知道该怎么对付这种场合。维吉尔也没说话，叹了口气，低头继续整理起那两箱书。

但丁紧绷的肩膀放松下来，他松了口气，但他无法忽略心底的一点点、就一点点的失落感。或许当年在意的真的就只有他一个人。

但丁把手套揣进兜里，想着一会儿该把它藏在哪，离开客厅前却听到维吉尔突然开了口。

“我就在这里。”

但丁猛地回过头，维吉尔还在低头整理书籍，淡然的表情仿佛刚刚但丁听到的话只是他的幻觉。不过但丁知道不是。所以他的失落一扫而空，连刷马桶都能心情舒畅得哼起歌。

……扯太远了。总之的总之，今天是第三天，心情良好的但丁先生完全感觉不到疲惫，所以他，非常可悲的，失眠了。

但丁望着天花板，不知为何，天花板上的纹理突然形成了一张诡异的脸，看起来有着上挑的眉眼、尖锐的嘴角、冰冷的眼眸里闪着银色的光。但丁又望了一会儿，意识到那是维吉尔的脸。

维吉尔。但丁想。对。都怪维吉尔。如果不是他白天说的那句话，他怎么会到现在还睡不着。于是他坐起身，决定去找罪魁祸首好好报复一番。

维吉尔已经睡了，但丁能从门外感受到维吉尔的呼吸声，平稳且规律，无意识散发着寡淡的信息素。他悄悄推开门，脚步轻缓，尽量不让自己带跟的靴底在木地板上敲击出声。他决定下次把拖鞋也放进购物清单，纯棉的，给维吉尔的那双还要带兔子耳朵。

但丁走到维吉尔身边，悄悄爬上他的床。他很少见到维吉尔毫无防备的睡颜，记忆中上一次见到还是儿时。

最开始他们睡在同一张床上，但丁贪玩，睡得晚，每次上床时维吉尔已经先入睡了。于是他蹑手蹑脚地走到床边，悄悄钻进他们共同的被窝里。那时候他们还没有分化，也没有信息素，床上只有母亲惯用的皂角和维吉尔身上的钢笔墨味。

维吉尔总会被他吵醒，迷迷糊糊地哝咕几句抱怨的话。但丁就凑过去，不顾维吉尔的抱怨和挣扎，故意搂住他被吵醒的哥哥，再装作立刻睡着了的样子，听着怀里的维吉尔叹气，心里暗自窃喜。

但丁忘了是什么时候，维吉尔终于决定不再忍耐他，他提出了分床睡，接着就是分屋。但丁那时候巴不得维吉尔不和他一个房间睡，他受够了那个只比他大几秒就自认为高他一等的血亲。但丁咂了咂嘴巴，年纪大了，连以前的苦恼回忆起来都是甜的。

维吉尔看起来并没有醒来的迹象，也不排除他在装睡的可能。但丁钻进维吉尔的毯子里，并排躺在维吉尔身边，悄悄将脸放在离维吉尔脖颈五厘米远的位置。维吉尔有很强的领地意识。但丁从在魔界开始就意识到了。维吉尔总会在自己停留的地点洒满自己的信息素，而本人甚至毫无自觉。此刻维吉尔的房间里也满是海风的味道，但丁不觉得被侵犯，反而感觉安心。因为维吉尔将这个房间认作是属于维吉尔的房间。

但丁用力吸了口气。他还没想过有一天他居然会因另一个Alpha的信息素感到心情愉悦，而且那个人还是他几个月前还恨之入骨的亲兄弟。他闭上眼，想象明早维吉尔发现他躺在自己床上会是什么反应。希望他不会把自己用幻影剑或者阎魔刀插在床上，血是他见过的最难打扫的液体。

“你不会半夜过来就只是为了躺在我边上吧，但丁？”身旁人突然开了口。

但丁吓得睁开眼，正对上维吉尔带着几分戏谑的目光。

他就知道维吉尔在装睡。他就知道。

但丁没回话，他好奇维吉尔会不会把他赶下床。于是在他近乎受宠若惊的目光里，维吉尔主动趴到但丁身上，从他裤裆里掏出半勃的性器，一口含了上去。

但丁瞪大了眼睛，在维吉尔含上来的时候吓得缩了下腰。维吉尔歪了歪头，双手捧着他硬起来的柱体，脸颊蹭在顶端，像只饕餮的猫。

“怎么，你不是为了这个过来的？”

但丁想说他确实不是，但是眼看着自己越来越硬，否认反倒成了口是心非的肯定。维吉尔收起牙齿，用唇吸吮他的顶端，平日没什么血色的唇此刻被性器的温度侵染，透出浅浅一层粉红。沾着水渍的薄唇不留间隙地紧贴但丁深色的肉棒，舌头细细地舔舐着柱体上每一条纹路。维吉尔没什么技巧，但他卖力得过分。但丁咽了咽口水，感觉心脏上有个小人兴奋得跳起了踢踏舞，震得他心脏狂跳。

这场景实在太香艳了。用这个词形容自己的亲哥确实奇怪，可但丁找不出第二次来形容面前的场景。维吉尔为了更好地含住他压低了上半身，无处安放的长腿交叠在身下，使皮裤里的臀高高翘起。他想不通，明明他们是双胞胎，为什么维吉尔的屁股看起来比他好看这么多？

但丁感觉自己更硬了，于是在进一步意淫维吉尔的屁股前连忙把视线收回来。维吉尔低着头，深夜的寒露让他的刘海此刻乖顺地落在脸前。时间丝毫没有在维吉尔的身上留下烙印，他看起来和二十年前几乎没什么区别。除了二十年前的维吉尔绝对不会主动含他的阴茎。

但丁感觉自己口干舌燥，他伸出手，将维吉尔的刘海梳理到脑后。维吉尔便抬起眼皮看他。年长的半魔张开口，他刻意地吐出舌尖，用艳红色的舌头卷住他的性器，像蛇用身体卷住了他的猎物，然后露出牙齿，像是要咬下去一样一含到底，深入的性器顶端甚至顶到了维吉尔的喉咙。但丁大声呻吟，说不清是由于维吉尔的深喉还是维吉尔刻意撩拨的动作。

维吉尔没有就这么轻易放过但丁，他用手掌托住但丁的囊袋，冬日冰凉的空气无法侵染热情的半魔，维吉尔的手心热得灼人。但丁不自觉抓紧了维吉尔的头发，在维吉尔揉弄他的囊袋和根部时低着头喘息。草莓的香甜满溢在房间里，明明他的发情期刚刚过去，但丁却感觉下一次便要融化进这份情欲中。他的性器愈加膨胀，跳动着，在临界点徘徊。他忍不住挺起腰，将自己塞入更多。

但他忘了自己身下的可是维吉尔。尖锐的疼痛让但丁惊醒，强行压下的快感使他不悦地哝咕了几句脏话。他看向罪魁祸首，刚刚用指甲掐了他囊袋一把的维吉尔眯着眼睛，眼里没有歉意，只有挑衅的焰火。维吉尔总是这样，他什么都要占上风，学习也好，打斗也好，就连性事也一样。但丁对这样的维吉尔又爱又恨。

但丁看向维吉尔随着吞吐动作而微微晃动的臀，大着胆子上去拍了一巴掌。维吉尔的身体明显僵硬了一下，他瞪着出格的但丁，嘴里的动作变得更加毫不留情，牙齿时不时碰在敏感的顶端，手指用力揉捏，又痛又爽的感觉使但丁下面更硬了。他疼得吸气，又舒服得大声吐出来，带出一声绵长的呻吟。这么下去他早晚会习惯维吉尔带来的疼痛的。但丁愤恨地想。都怪维吉尔。

随着最后一下用力吸吮，但丁在维吉尔口中缴械了。粘稠的精液射进维吉尔的口中。但丁没有放下按着维吉尔的头，于是维吉尔随了但丁的愿，将他的精液悉数吞下，离开前还故意吐着舌头舔干净了性器上沾着的白浊。但丁骂了一声，过去撕扯维吉尔的唇。

维吉尔张开口迎接他。控制欲极强的年长者乐于看到但丁因为他而抛弃理智的样子。但丁明白，但他就是控制不住自己。他在维吉尔的口中尝到了自己的味道，混着海风和草莓，像一杯柠檬汁加得过多的海盐草莓汁。

当但丁放开维吉尔，打算继续和维吉尔进行更深的“交流”时，维吉尔却突然躺回了床上。但丁愣住了，困惑地看着维吉尔，用眼神问他不继续吗。维吉尔也同样困惑，满脸写着你还没满足吗。

但丁这时候才意识到，他的老哥是真的以为他过来只是为了发泄性欲。

该做的都做了，发情期也没到，但丁没有理由继续纠缠维吉尔。他只能不情愿地拖着自己回到房间，躺回床上，盯着那个酷似维吉尔的天花板纹路发呆。

他今天要彻底失眠了。但丁想。都怪维吉尔。


	4. 越界

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章为VD向。  
> 写得非常纠结的一章。  
> 依旧想要评论求求。

维吉尔进入但丁子宫时，但丁发出一声嘶叫。

他趴在床上，因为维吉尔的动作不得不高抬起臀，宽松的黑色短袖一路滑落到胸口，露出腰身上迟迟未消失的指印，和胸口被啃咬过的咬痕。高挺的乳尖随着维吉尔的动作一次次摩擦在衣物上，像熟透的车厘子，深棕里泛出粉红。含住性器的穴口被折磨得红肿，却还是努力吞咽着侵入者的全部。麦色的臀上艳红一片，很难说单纯是因为撞击还是曾被谁拍打过。

非发情期的Alpha身体硬得要命，强行进入子宫的疼痛让但丁难以克制地抓挠身下的床单。他分不清自己究竟是下意识想要逃离痛楚还是单纯被维吉尔顶得稳不住身子，不断前倾的身体几乎要撞到床头。接着他被维吉尔拉了回来，年长者从他的身后压住他的手，将但丁死死压在床上。

但丁骂出声。他被干得大汗淋漓，却因为维吉尔带来的疼痛被一次次从高潮边缘拉回来。他逃离维吉尔，维吉尔便掐住他的腰，他迎合维吉尔，维吉尔便得寸进尺地猛烈撞击。但丁毫无办法，要不当场魔人化和维吉尔争个高下，要不就只能趴在哥哥身下可怜兮兮地抬高屁股，等着维吉尔大发慈悲给他个痛快。

“维吉尔、维吉——”但丁的声音深埋进枕头，和床铺的吱呀声混在一起，嘶哑得像发情的公猫。维吉尔顶得实在太用力了，他的腰和床板迟早要断一个。他抬起脚，用脚腕摩擦维吉尔的大腿，说不出是为了抱怨还是恳求。

于是维吉尔更用力了，但丁甚至能听到维吉尔在头顶的喘息声。他被操进床里，枕头和海风堵住他的口鼻，让他骂都骂不出声，而维吉尔甚至还在火上浇油，标记一般咬住了他的脖颈。

但丁感觉自己快窒息了，疼痛和快感此刻都飞出了他的脑海，只有维吉尔的存在依稀分明。维吉尔攥住他手腕的手，维吉尔舔舐他脖颈的舌，维吉尔贴在他臀部的胯，维吉尔压在他身上的重量，维吉尔的皮裤贴在腿上的温度，维吉尔，维吉尔，维吉尔，维吉尔，维吉尔，维吉尔，维吉尔，维吉尔。

但丁高潮了。他认为自己可能被维吉尔压得昏厥了几秒，或者几分钟。时间在此刻变得毫无意义。他眼前冒光，感觉有烟花在他脑子里炸开，或者炸开的是他自己。他像是去了身体，感觉不到自己，又像飘在云里，过载的快感让他一瞬间以为自己到了天堂。

但丁闭着眼，想就这么待在天堂里，一辈子不出来。

一只来自恶魔的手拍了拍但丁的屁股。

“醒醒。该开工了。”维吉尔穿戴整齐地站在他旁边，用手梳理了一下自己散落的额发，“距离和尼禄约定的时间只剩十分钟了。”

但丁试图从床上爬起来，他腰酸背疼，衣衫凌乱，精液还从他肿起来的穴口滑落，有些则往体内的更深处流去了。但丁不想思考该怎么清理。都怪维吉尔，他现在甚至连一根手指都不想动。

但他不能把抱怨放在脸上。但丁把腰塌下来，彻底趴在床上，像一条搁浅的鱼，用唯一还带着点水汽的眼睛望向他老哥。

“维吉尔，”但丁的声音黏糊糊的，他看到维吉尔打了个幅度大到肉眼可见的寒颤，内心满意地微笑，表面却还是委屈兮兮，“我腰疼起不来。我今天不去了。你和尼禄一起去吧。”

维吉尔挑起一边的眉，对但丁的装病熟视无睹，直接道出了但丁真正的目的：“你是想让我单独和尼禄去完成委托？”

“怎么？没有我的帮助连打探情报都完成不了吗？”但丁眨眨眼，维吉尔在但丁的眼底看到了他熟知的那个但丁的狡黠，“没关系老哥，我都理解。只要你开口，你亲爱的弟弟永远愿意为你效劳。”

直白明了的挑衅。维吉尔想。但他就是忍不住上钩。

“我和尼禄去。”维吉尔又拍了一把但丁的屁股。他用上了点力气，但丁怪叫了一声，捂着屁股，表情像承受了莫大的屈辱。维吉尔摇摇头，离开卧室的时候不忘关上门。

今天原本约好和尼禄一起处理情报收集任务。多个人多份力，但丁用这样的借口把天真的小年轻骗了过来。维吉尔猜大概那个时候但丁就在打让他和尼禄独处的算盘了。

维吉尔确实发现了尼禄在躲着他，眼神也好，肢体接触也好，总是会在碰上维吉尔的前一刻离开。他并不介意尼禄这样的行为，不是说他不在意，只是他明白尼禄需要时间适应他的回归。他愿意给予后代充足的时间。维吉尔或许不是个好父亲，但他会试着拿出耐心，至少，拿出和保养阎魔刀等量的耐心。（“那已经很多了，真的，我快感动得哭出来了。”但丁在听了维吉尔的说法之后挖苦，而维吉尔用刀鞘敲了一把但丁的肋骨。）

想起但丁，维吉尔坐在沙发上，一边等待尼禄的到来一边思考。他发现最近的但丁和以前似乎有些不同，他并不能明确说出哪里不同，硬要说，现在的但丁和以前比起来没有那么欠揍了——也可能是因为他们将以前需要打斗解决的事情放到了床上。但总的来说，最近但丁似乎顺眼了不少。

维吉尔曾经想过，等到适应了人界的生活，他是否该搬出但丁的事务所。他不确定即使在和平年代也能和但丁相处，像正常的兄弟一样。毕竟，你看，他们也不是一对正常的兄弟不是吗？

现在维吉尔开始思考别的可能了。他想，如果是现在的但丁，或许他可以就这样一直和但丁生活下去——并且就他观察，但丁更希望他留在身边。维吉尔不愿承认，但在内心的某处，他确实被但丁这样的态度打动了。

当然，但丁对此的说法是为了防止他出去再生事端。维吉尔对此不置可否。

这也是他答应和但丁一起出任务的原因之一。多一个人就要多花一份生活费，这是维吉尔回到人界一个半月之后但丁切身教会他的——因为不到半个月他们的水电就停了，他们要不在雪天里抱团取暖，要不只能出去赚钱。但丁不得不去接一些除了猎杀恶魔之外的差事，而维吉尔从不是会心甘情愿等着别人将成果放在他嘴边的人。他不会说自己亏欠但丁。不过他愿意为了但丁做些什么，作为回报。

敲门声适时响起。维吉尔换好靴子打开门，看着一脸不耐烦张着嘴似乎想说什么的尼禄看见是他开的门之后生生将想说的话咽了下去。维吉尔控制自己的表情让自己不去皱眉。

“今天但丁不去了。”维吉尔在尼禄的视线往他身后看时说，“就我们两个。”

“噢……没问题！”

尼禄有些刻意地高声回答，维吉尔能看出尼禄在掩饰他内心的不安。他想起但丁和他说过的话，上前拍了拍尼禄的肩膀。

“走吧。”

维吉尔开始往前走。他听到尼禄匆忙跟上来的脚步，听起来似乎比刚刚轻快了些。但丁的建议有时候还是有用的。维吉尔心想。但他不会告诉但丁，省得弟弟又得意妄为。

“我来之前从莫里森那里拿到一个列表，”尼禄打开手中叠成方块的纸条，“说需要找的人的情报肯定在这些地方，如果这些地方都没有也算是个情报，直接回去报告就可以。”

“好。”维吉尔庄重地点点头，看了看尼禄手中的字条，然后提问。

“该往哪走？”

维吉尔不得不说，少了但丁那个惹事精之后，他和尼禄的效率提高了不少。而且迫于任务以及只有两个人相处，他和尼禄的直接交流变得更多了。一下午过去，尼禄已经可以大方地对着他微笑了。

维吉尔在内心满意地点点头。果然那天在树顶对他竖中指的尼禄只是被气得昏了头，他的儿子正常状态下多少还是个有礼貌有责任的好孩子。

突然不知从哪传来了音乐，神圣的歌声像是从教堂里传出来的唱诗。尼禄停下了脚步，维吉尔也停下了。他看着尼禄从裤兜里拿出了一个奇怪的扁块状物，上面有一小块类似电视屏幕的东西亮着光。尼禄对维吉尔做了个抱歉的手势，按了一下屏幕将他放在脸庞边。

于是维吉尔反应过来。这是个便携式电话。刚刚的歌声是电话铃声。

“喂，妮可。”尼禄稍微朝维吉尔背过身，维吉尔识趣地退后一步，给予尼禄足够的私人空间，尼禄点了点头表示感谢。

“我不是说工作时间别给我打电话吗？你怎么又——姬莉叶受伤了？怎么回事……她伤的重吗？……好，好，其他人怎么样？……那些人还在附近吗？需不需要我回去帮忙……”

不是维吉尔想偷听别人打电话，实在是半魔的听力太好了，他不需要用心听就能把尼禄和电话另一个那个叫妮可的人说的话听得七七八八。似乎有人闯进了什么地方，那个叫姬莉叶的女孩——但丁说那是尼禄的女朋友，但丁的话不可信，维吉尔还没来得及 求证——似乎为了保护谁受伤了，并不是很重，但是似乎那边需要尼禄的帮忙。

尼禄面色凝重地挂了电话。他抬头，视线与维吉尔的对视。在尼禄开口之前，维吉尔先开了口。

“你回去吧。”维吉尔说。

尼禄愣了一下，他先是松了口气，不知道为何维吉尔隐约又从尼禄脸上看出了几分失落。或许是因为无法亲自完成任务。维吉尔认为这样的想法很合理，并且告诉尼禄别担心，他可以独自继续完成。没发现尼禄脸上的失落更多了几分。

维吉尔在尼禄离开后，根据尼禄画的简略指示图往最后的目的地走去。他看着尼禄写得过于详细的标识和备注，内心夸赞自己孩子的谨慎，丝毫没有意识到这是尼禄特地为他写的。

最后需要打探消息的地方是个酒吧。就在临街转角处的小巷里。入夜了，明明应该变得更加人烟稀少的小巷一反常态地躁动起来，维吉尔将阎魔刀藏在手臂间，进入酒吧时打量着周围的人群。

除了人多得过分了些，以及不知道为什么只有男人之外，倒也并没有什么不寻常。

他原本的计划是将酒吧里所有的人问个遍，但此刻酒吧里的人实在是太多了，维吉尔被人群推搡着，好不容易找到吧台一个没什么人的角落。他不耐烦地舒了口气，理了理几根垂下来的额发，思考着接下来该怎么行动。

一杯装着蓝色液体的高脚杯此刻被推到他的面前。维吉尔抬起头环视了一下四周，看到吧台另一侧有位陌生的男人朝他举了举酒杯。维吉尔警惕地盯着他。他记得但丁说过——不是维吉尔总想起但丁，而是但丁的话实在是太多了——酒吧里给你点酒的只有两种人，一种是想和你去后巷来一发的人，一种是想从你身上牟利的人。

对面的人穿戴整齐，比起寻欢作乐更像是刚从某个上流酒席下来的人。维吉尔猜测他属于后者，于是他捏住酒杯，喝了一小口表示接受对方的邀请。男人便顺着吧台走过来，坐到了他旁边。

“一个人？”男人问，他身上带着一些人工信息素的气味，闻起来有点像草莓。

半魔的嗅觉扩大了对信息素的感知，维吉尔被这味道扰得心烦意乱，他没回答，直接从口袋里拿出照片：“你认不认识这个人？”

维吉尔仔细观察男人的表情，他看到男人瞳孔收缩了一下，是一个隐藏起来的惊讶的表情。男人认识照片上这个人。维吉尔不易察觉地松了口气。他的运气不错，事情比他想的容易得多。

“我想不起来……”男人稍微凑了过来，他凑得有些太近了，嘴唇几乎贴在了维吉尔的耳边，手放在了维吉尔的腰上非常富有暗示性地捏了两下，“但我想如果你愿意陪我，我可以记起来。”

维吉尔攥紧了手中的阎魔刀，紧绷的太阳穴几乎爆出青筋。忍耐，维吉尔，忍耐。他做了个深呼吸。想想任务，想想钱，想想家里的倒霉弟弟。就算不答应也不能在这种情况下砍人。

想起但丁，维吉尔盯着高脚杯上红色的樱桃思考，如果他完成了任务，但丁会高兴，那么这点冒犯也不算什么。只要把男人的脸想象成但丁的就行。

维吉尔没深思为什么想象成但丁的脸一切就变得容易接受多了，他收起眼中的寒气，刚想答应，突然被一只手抓住了衣领，差点被从椅子上拽下去。

“抱歉，他恐怕得拒绝你了。”但丁的声音从身侧响起，维吉尔诧异地回过头，正看到但丁对男人示威的表情，“他已经有主了。”

“你怎么在这里？”维吉尔问。

但丁没回话，他的手滑到维吉尔的肩膀，亲昵地把维吉尔搂在怀里。维吉尔挣了一下，但丁不松手，反而搂得更紧了。

男人原本似乎还想说什么，而但丁看似不经意地扯开了自己的衣领，将维吉尔留下的齿印露了出来。于是男人识趣地离开：“看来今天只能到这里了。”

“等等——”维吉尔想叫住他，但男人已经走远了，他瞪了一眼但丁，但丁则像没看到一样，一副事情和自己无关的模样。维吉尔忍无可忍，拉着弟弟的胳膊把他拽出了酒吧。

但丁不反抗，脸上的笑容不减，弯起的双眼里却毫无温度。维吉尔能看出来但丁在生气。他无法理解但丁为什么生气。明明被破坏计划的是他，但丁有什么可生气的？

“你到底为什么在这里？”维吉尔压低声音，“你跟踪我？”

但丁不回答，他脸上的笑容消失了。维吉尔对这样的但丁再熟悉不过，那是他们重逢之前——二十年前，年轻的但丁看向他的表情，他看不透的复杂之下唯一了然的是恨。

“如果我没出现，你就打算这么跟他走。”不是问句。

“有什么问题？”

但丁笑了一声，很刺耳：“有什么问题？维吉尔，你到底怎么想的？”

维吉尔心想这个问题应该我问你。

“为了完成任务，这并不是什么无法承受的代价。”

“代价？你就是这么出卖你自己的屁股的？！”

但丁压低了嗓音嘶吼，他攥住了维吉尔的胳膊，用力到维吉尔感觉到了疼痛。维吉尔不明白。他不明白但丁的怒火从何而来，不明白他为了任务和别人上床有什么问题，不明白但丁为什么每一次——每一次！——都要在他做事的时候出来搅黄他。

维吉尔也被但丁的怒火点燃了，他用力甩开了但丁的手。

“但丁，”维吉尔的声音比他自己想象中还要冰冷，“别太过分了。”


	5. 爆发

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 重写了第五章！  
> 因为之前得第五章和最初想法实在相去甚远，所以干脆重写了。  
> 本章为DV向，有混蛋维吉尔和更混蛋的但丁。  
> non-con情节有。一些血腥描写。

维吉尔被甩了出去。

他一头撞在墙上，咚的一声，撞击的声音在脑子里绕了三个弯还响个不停。维吉尔脑子里发麻，眼前血红一片，就连听到但丁的声音也像隔着水。鼻子有点痒，他摸了一把，摸到了一手的血。

但丁在他的视野里模糊成一片鲜红。维吉尔扶着地面把自己立起来，逼迫自己看着但丁。他拔掉插进自己手掌的木板破片，它看起来是来自断掉的餐桌。那张餐桌他刚买了不到半个月，上面曾放着这场毫无意义的打斗的起因——一个空的披萨盒。

这是今天晚上发生的事。

他们像往常一样——或者维吉尔像往常一样，在卧室一个人看书。他看得正入迷，但规律的作息让维吉尔感受到了饥饿，他抬头看了眼表，发现早就过了晚饭时间。

这很奇怪。每次一到六点，但丁就会准时得像闹钟一样嚷嚷自己饿了，然后强行拉着维吉尔，拿着那张万年不变的披萨外卖单，要维吉尔和他一起选晚上吃什么。维吉尔不挑，刚从魔界回来的胃吃什么都一样。可但丁就是要维吉尔和他一起选，直到烦得维吉尔失去耐心，随便挑了一个看起来颜色鲜亮的披萨才罢休。

但今天不同。或者说，从那天开始，从酒吧回来那天开始，一切就都变得不同了。但丁像是铁了心要和他拉开距离一样，他看起来和平常无异，却除了必要的对话基本不会主动和维吉尔交谈。原本维吉尔以为只是少了个烦心的喇叭，但是他逐渐发现了不对劲。

但丁在忽视他。不论是平时工作也好，还是在家做家务也好，但丁都不会再主动招呼他，甚至，有时候维吉尔感觉，自己在不在但丁身边对但丁来说没有任何影响。

维吉尔对此很生气。他并不是生气但丁无视他，正相反，这才是他原本以为的但丁会对他的态度。维吉尔想不到任何理由让但丁不这么做，但丁杀过他，他伤害过但丁，他们之间没有任何能够用于温暖和亲情的燃料，只有刺骨的疯和凛冽的寒冬。他本就自认为自己没有让但丁对自己友好的资本。

维吉尔在生自己的气。他气但丁的一点变化就影响了自己这么多。从小时候，到现在，维吉尔在这方面没有丝毫长进，能够轻易影响他的总是但丁。维吉尔气愤于此，但他无法抑制自己将其迁怒于但丁。

所以，当维吉尔走下楼，看到餐桌上已经空了的披萨盒——比他们平时买的那个尺寸的盒子要小一圈——和坐在旁边无所事事地翻杂志的但丁，意识到但丁连晚饭都要略过他的时候，维吉尔终于忍无可忍地开了口。

“但丁，你到底怎么回事？”

但丁没回头，维吉尔感觉胸口的火燃得更旺了：“有什么问题就直说，脑子有病就赶紧治。没人想看你在这里耍脾气。”

但丁还是没反应。维吉尔再次开口，毒液和火舌无法抑制地一同喷溅：“你就这么打算无视我一辈子？我没想到，过去这么久你依旧这么无能，但丁。就是因为你的弱小，母亲才会那么轻易被杀——”

“你说什么？”

但丁回了话。维吉尔傲然地抬起头，为自己戳中了但丁的痛处。冲破理智的感情让他没有察觉但丁话语里的颤抖，和几乎捏烂杂志侧角的手。

“我说，”维吉尔一字一顿，用口中的话语割伤自己的舌头，“就是因为你的弱小，母亲才会死无葬身之地。”

但丁冲过来拎住他的领子，于是他们顺理成章扭打在一起。

维吉尔没想过但丁会这么用力，这使他更加怒火中烧。疼痛姗姗来迟，维吉尔额头的伤口跳动着，让他的颅腔更加火热。他瞪视着但丁，却看到的是但丁痛苦的表情。他的胞弟咬着牙，眼角下垂，嘴角紧绷。

维吉尔认识这个表情，他认识，甚至无比熟悉。在过去的无数个关于但丁的噩梦里，但丁就是这样，用这种反而是他受伤的表情，一次次切开他，刺穿他，击破他。

为什么？维吉尔无数次在梦里问过但丁。凭什么？输的人是他，但丁有什么资格痛苦。他质问但丁，而噩梦的深渊里，但丁不会回答他。维吉尔脑内的但丁不知道该如何回答。

但当但丁真的用这样的表情站在他面前时，维吉尔却没了质问的心情。他只想冲上去，打烂但丁这张嘴脸，他要扯开但丁的嘴角，用手，用刀，什么都好。他要看到但丁的笑。但丁怎么可以不笑？

“你从来没有——”但丁说，他径自呼吸困难，就像被文字堵住了喉管，“你就没有那么一次考虑过我的想法吗？”

又来了。维吉尔想。又是这样。受到责备的永远是他，被惩罚的永远是他。疼痛也好，死亡也好，永远是他承受得更多，就像他活该如此。维吉尔恨不得把V切出来，好对自己的人性问个明白，事情为什么总是要发展到这一步？这次他又做错了什么？

“好，那你就做你想做的。”维吉尔咬牙切齿，他感觉自己可能咬破了舌尖，因为他说这话的时候舌头生疼，“说啊，你的想法是什么？你到底想干什么，但丁。”

红色的影子冲了过来，将维吉尔扑倒在地。他的后脑撞击地面，维吉尔毫不怀疑自己的后额也被砸得流血。他眼前发黑，从地上爬起来之前感觉有人撕开了他的裤子。维吉尔在失去视觉的混乱中企图推开身上的但丁，接着他的双手被钉在地面上，红色幻影剑滚烫的温度像是要把他烤熟。

“但丁！！！”

愤怒几乎冲破他的额前叶，维吉尔无法理解但丁的所作所为。性器抵上维吉尔露在外面的臀瓣，维吉尔抬手，任由幻影剑贯穿自己的手掌，也要把但丁从身上扒下去。于是更多的幻影剑插进他的身体，胳膊，肋骨，胸腹，他像个蝴蝶标本被插着翅膀的四角钉在地面。但丁一声不吭，维吉尔听到了他同样含着怒意的喘息，下一秒，他被但丁身下的剑刺入。

疼痛。维吉尔以为自己早就习惯了疼痛，但在但丁进来的那一瞬间，他感觉自己胯下像是被多打出来一个洞一样疼。人类形态的身体很精妙，它们会懂得屏蔽痛楚，尤其是那些过量的、人类躯壳无法承担的痛。但被强行侵入的疼痛就像恰好在被屏蔽的阈值前一刻，他感觉自己的身体在但丁的身下开裂，内脏被搅成一堆烂肉。他也说不好，或许他的内脏确实在被搅，因为但丁的手正放在戳穿他腹部的幻影剑上。

维吉尔感觉但丁的血隔着衬衫滴在他身上，血液的暖意和冰冷的信息素混杂一起，让维吉尔无法呼吸。草莓味的信息素此刻闻起来凋零又决绝，连海风都吹不走其中的悲伤。维吉尔盯着但丁，用视线描摹他干裂的唇和皱起的眉。他想抚摸但丁的脸，又想掐但丁的脖子。太矛盾了，维吉尔想，他怎么还不笑？

但丁每次进出都在给维吉尔的身体徒增伤口。他痛得吸气，像哽咽一般喘息，吸入肺泡的氧气从胸口的洞里漏出去，伤口无法愈合，因为它还在被幻影剑灼烧。他抬起手，用血肉模糊的胳膊和手掌，一根一根把幻影剑从自己身上拔下去。他的手心被割伤，再被燎到焦化。失去的血被充足的魔力补足，伤口在半魔身上留不下印记。他们的愤怒在彼此身上甚至留不下一道伤疤。

维吉尔想踹开但丁，但是但丁紧紧攥着他的脚腕，他想挣脱就只能用些别的手段。思来想去，没有哪个手段能保证这栋房子还能在他们的斗争下幸存，只好用幻影剑以牙还牙。蓝色的幻影剑刺穿但丁的身体，发出类似魔人化之后的低吼，掐住维吉尔的脖子，报复地用力顶弄维吉尔的身体。维吉尔不挣脱，他伸手，也掐住但丁的脖子。

维吉尔想，但丁想要他死，维吉尔想，他想要但丁死。

他又想，这不对。这不对。他们之前才说好，不打架，不会再为了对错和力量打个你死我活。他们才说好，他们要一起活下去，在父亲出生的魔界，在母亲出生的人界。他们才说好，不会再分开，但丁会陪他赎清他从前犯下的罪。他们才说好，要留在这里，和后辈们一起。他们才说好，下周要看新上映的电影，据说主演的英国特工是尼禄最喜欢的电影明星。

维吉尔不知道什么时候自己的双手没了力气。大概是但丁掐得比他早，他失去的血比但丁多，先缺氧的那个成了他。他在恍惚间听到但丁趴在他身上啜泣，不同于鲜血的液体落在他身上，是温热的。维吉尔的大脑一片空白。为什么但丁在哭？为什么他总是无法理解但丁的想法？

维吉尔突然感觉四肢沉重得要命，像是被名为但丁的链球拖住。半魔的身体让伤口早已愈合，血液甚至成了一种新的润滑。但丁伴着血液在维吉尔体内进出，握住维吉尔性器的手上都沾着血，维吉尔甚至能感觉到但丁手掌还未愈合的伤口贴在他的柱体上。

这太怪了。维吉尔在但丁顶在他前列腺的时候咬了咬牙。他刚刚在死亡——不是真的死亡，缺氧只会让身体短暂死去，然后很快复苏——面前走了一遭，然后就被但丁按在地上，顶着前列腺操弄。食髓知味的身体不顾主人的意愿追求着快乐，而维吉尔只想伸手擦掉但丁脸上的泪水。他伸出手，却被但丁误认为反抗。两根新的幻影剑刺穿他的手掌。维吉尔疲惫地躺在地面上，第一次明白了但丁所说的身体不疲倦但内心疲倦是什么感受。

但丁脸色苍白，看起来他才像是那个被折磨得半死的。体内的性器愈发膨胀。维吉尔从未如此鲜明地感觉自己被但丁撑开。他像被钉在十字架上的耶稣，被挂在悬崖的普罗米修斯，将柔软的胸腹摊开，任由但丁蚕食。而令他痛苦的是，他竟然能从其中感受到快感。

这是一场被处刑人和行刑者都会感受到痛苦的刑罚。膨胀的性欲是内心的空虚，刹那间的欢愉只代表着更长久的沉默和凄凉。维吉尔艰难地呼吸，空气中的草莓味发酸发臭，灌满了他的鼻腔，他不得不咽下其中的苦涩。维吉尔不知道自己的味道在但丁闻起来是什么样的，想必也不会太好。他们在某种程度总会扯平的。

但丁的手指几乎嵌进维吉尔的脚踝，每一次戳刺都含着怒火。维吉尔吃下它，他必须吃下它，不论是但丁的悲伤还是愤怒，他都要吃下。维吉尔会因此痛苦，因此愤怒，因此揪着但丁的头发把他按进地里，但即使如此，他的胃袋里仍有一块永远为但丁空着。但凡但丁再进一步，试图刨开维吉尔的肠胃，都会看到那一块给他预留的天堂。但他没有。但丁只停在外面，他只会用幻影剑刺穿维吉尔。

这一切都愚蠢得令人可笑。维吉尔口干舌燥，他骂不出声。所有的声音都在但丁的动作下化成了古怪的呻吟和纷杂的喘息。暖气开过头的房间让维吉尔身上出了一层薄汗，混着血和泪黏糊糊地贴在身上。被血染红的头发粘在脸侧，维吉尔无法去整理，他的手还被钉着。搔痒的感觉令他烦躁，他用没有被但丁攥住的那只脚去踩但丁，冰凉的脚底碾压但丁被幻影剑刺破的伤口。但丁咒骂，拉扯着他的腿操得更深。维吉尔听到自己有气无力的笑。

酷刑最终在沉默中结束。但丁埋在他怀里高潮，三天的量灌满了维吉尔的肠子。维吉尔在但丁退出来的时候长呼一口气，他没有射，性器半勃，但他感觉不到什么欲望，只想赶紧去浴室洗个热水澡。

维吉尔试图站起来，但是失败了，踉跄着单膝跪地在地上。但丁慌忙地凑过来，维吉尔在他碰到自己的前一刻制止他。

“别碰我。”他语气里已经带不出什么怒火了。燃烧过剩的愤怒后留下一地碳化的残渣，剩下的部分只有疲惫。

维吉尔无视但丁朝他伸过来又停在一半的手。他不去看它，就好像这样那只没抓住他的手就可以不存在。他缓慢地移动自己，拎起身边但丁的外套披在肩膀上。不合身的外套在他身上止不住往下滑，和后穴里流出的精液一起滑落。

维吉尔只拦得住外套，便把自己裹得更紧。但丁的外套是纯棉的，棉总是爱吸收一些不属于它本身的东西，汗水、血液、信息素。维吉尔能在上面闻到但丁的味道，和此刻但丁的气味不同，是单纯的甜。

维吉尔更加失落了。他赤着脚，一瘸一拐地爬上楼梯。破碎的家具扎进他的脚。他没管，径直往上走，留下一串血脚印。

维吉尔背对但丁，他用残骸燃尽前的最后一点火焰吐出一个词。

“但丁。”他说，声音低垂，干燥却又柔软，他好像什么都没说，但又说出了自己的一切。但丁在他身后呜咽。

维吉尔关上卧室的门，把那些声响和那只伸向他的手一起，拦在门外。


End file.
